Oposto
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Uma santa, a outra não.


Nome: Oposto

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Short

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC17 (femme)

Foco: Pansy/Hermione

**Tema:** _05. Castidade/Excitação_

**Item:** _Meias Coloridas_

**N.A.: **_Uma fic totalmente UA, RA e essas coisas. Para o I Challenge Femmeslash, do fórum Marauder's Map. Lucs, você fez um chall perfeito._

_Marilia, valeu por betar!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Oposto**

_por Fla Cane_

Olhou pela rua, estava escuro, estava frio, e o único lugar com uma porta aberta, era aquela igreja. Fechou mais o casaco em seu corpo, apenas protegendo o tronco. Suas pernas a mostra pela saia, apenas cobertas pelas meias vermelhas. Seus saltos bateram no asfalto, o barulho parecendo propagar mais do que deveria. Pansy odiava ficar sozinha. Odiava quando os clientes a deixavam longe do centro.

Chegou perto da porta da igreja, vendo apenas um movimento lá dentro. Seus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão, vendo que ao fundo, bem lá dentro, algumas velas acessas iluminavam uma pessoa em pé. Adentrou devagar, pisando no tapete vermelho, ouvindo o som abafado de seus passos.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o maxilar dolorido. O último cliente fora difícil de suportar, Pansy estava cansada, mas também não havia lugar onde poderia ir. Estava longe de casa, sem ônibus àquela hora, sem táxi rodando por perto. O jeito seria pedir emprestado o telefone – se houvesse um – e implorar para Blaise vir lhe buscar.

Deixou o casaco abrir, ali dentro já não estava tão frio, e poderia ficar sossegada, era uma mulher parada perto das velas. O choque de suas roupas não seria tão grande assim. Opa, talvez fosse, a mulher era uma freira. Pansy não conseguiu não sorrir, com seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

Hermione se virou quando ouviu alguém se aproximar, viu que era uma mulher. Ela vinha mais ligeira em sua direção, a luz fraca das velas iluminando um pouco seu rosto. E ela agora sorria, olhando para seu hábito. Hermione descruzou as mãos e sorriu para ela, vendo que a mulher vestia roupas curtas e provocativas.

-Em que posso ajudá-la?

Pansy ouviu aquela voz baixa, quase sussurrada. Talvez a freira estivesse com medo de acordar Jesus. Riu da própria piada, mas a freira pareceu não entender. Pansy a fitou, vendo os olhos castanhos sorridentes lhe encararem de volta. Ela era bonita, ao menos a parte que se via do rosto. Não era segredo para ninguém que Pansy fazia seus programas com homens, mas que sua preferência para a vida a dois, eram mulheres. E isso a ajudava muito no serviço, não havia perigo algum de se apaixonar por algum cliente.

-Teria um telefone por aqui? – disse também baixo, inclinando o corpo, como se estivesse a se confessar. Riu outra vez de si mesma.

-Oras, claro. Está perdida? – Hermione viu a loira balançar a cabeça, sorrindo ainda. Assentiu e a guiou até a sala atrás da capela, mostrando o telefone para a mulher.

Quando Pansy passou por Hermione, viu os olhos da freira a seguirem, examinando suas roupas. Hermione viu que a mulher vestia um casaco preto de couro, uma blusa que deixava boa parte de seus seios a mostra. Uma saia que pouco cobria suas coxas. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção da freira foram as meias vermelhas de Pansy. A cor contrastava com a pele clara da mulher, contornando os músculos dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Estava pecando, caindo na tentação da carne outra vez. Fora exatamente por causa desse tipo de tentação que seus pais a mandaram para o convento. Na vida passada Hermione gostara de mulheres, ficara a olhar seus corpos, os desejando. Mas hoje era uma outra Hermione, vivia uma nova vida. Hoje ela não poderia ter mais a fraqueza da carne.

Pansy ligou para Blaise, pedindo que ele a visse buscar. Indicou onde estava, e o amigo disse que estaria ali em meia hora. Durante toda a ligação Pansy ficou a fitar a freira, que olhara fixamente suas pernas por vários segundos, para depois desviar os olhos e os fechar, abaixando a cabeça. Agora, desligando o telefone com um barulho alto, ela viu que a freira parecia rezar. Riu disso, aproximando-se.

A olhou por inteiro, a roupa que usava escondia tudo, mas a loira poderia imaginar como a freira era por debaixo de todo aquele pano. Parou a frente dela, sorrindo quando a viu levantar a cabeça, olhando-a nos olhos. Viu a freira engolir em seco uma vez, e soube naquele momento, que ela seria uma presa fácil.

-Como se chama? – colocou o melhor sorriso no rosto. A freira estremeceu.

-Hermione. – tentou evitar um sorriso, mas a loira falava baixo, quase que sussurrando. – E você?

-Pansy. – respondeu, e sem pensar muito, aproximou-se ainda mais da freira, que recuou com os olhos arregalados, até bater com as costas na parede. Pansy adorou vê-la encurralada. – É freira há muito tempo?

A freira não respondeu, não conseguiu. Seus olhos se fecharam quando Pansy ergueu a mão e a tocou no queixo, levantando seu rosto, fazendo sua boca se abrir levemente pela posição. Estremeceu quando a sentiu segurar uma de suas mãos e a colocar em sua coxa descoberta, espalmando seus dedos. Tentou afastar-se, sabia que era errado, mas a loira parecia que lhe segurava.

Pansy deu risada quando viu que freira passava os dedos trêmulos por sua meia vermelha, puxando-a devagar. Riu também quando inclinou seu rosto para junto do rosto de Hermione, roçando sua boca na boca da freira. Era um pecado que estava cometendo, sabia disso, mas era mais forte do que ela. Roçou os lábios novamente com os da freira, dessa vez deixando sua língua tocar somente um pouco.

Hermione estremeceu com mais força, seu corpo pedindo mais proximidade do corpo da outra. A mão na perna dela já acariciava com força o tecido da meia que lhe chamara a atenção. Sua boca, no desespero, buscou a outra, tomando-a para si. E ali estava o pecado, ali estava o seu erro. Mas a loira retribuiu o beijo, a loira colocou a língua dentro de sua boca. Ela a beijou de volta, e Hermione sentia-se tudo, menos santa, nesse momento. Sentia o corpo da outra colado ao seu, prensando-a a parede, sentia a língua dela em sua boca, acariciando a sua de forma pecaminosa.

Riu de si mesma, estava a beijar e acariciar uma freira, um total oposto seu. Mas não resistia, beijava a boca dela como se dependesse disso para viver, pressionava seu corpo ao dela, como se quisesse moldá-lo ao seu. Via que ela não mais resistia, que estava totalmente entregue, e isso a fez ficar ainda mais com vontade. Desceu sua mão do queixo dela, acariciando toda a lateral do corpo dela, sentindo que era exatamente como imaginava. Curvas para poder apreciar.

Hermione respirava rapidamente, mas estremeceu com mais força ao ouvir um barulho de passos, e percebeu que boca da loira já não mais encaixava na sua, que o corpo, os seios, as pernas, e a meia, já não mais estavam a seu alcance.

-Posso vir me confessar amanhã? - a freira engoliu em seco, e apenas balançou a cabeça. – Com você? – a freira balançou a cabeça outra vez, vendo a loira sorrir e limpar os cantos da boca, saindo da sala. Pansy riu, era a prostituta que queria a freira. E a freira queria a prostituta.

_Fim_

* * *

**NB:** Nossa! Amei a ideia Hermione-Freira-por-causa-de-seus-interesses-por-mulheres, Pansy-Prostituta-mas-que-gosta-de-mulheres. Confesso que nunca pensei nisso, e que é demais!

Fic curtinha, mas muito gostosa de ler. Ritmo gostoso, nem muito lento, nem muito rápido demais. Amei as meias de Pansy!


End file.
